1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training rocket for smoke development, comprising a forward training head, which head contains a smoke composition and is adapted to emit visible smoke upon impact. Such rockets are used for practice firing, in order to mark the point of impact, whereby the point can be observed by the gunner from the firing site. The training head is mounted foremost on a rocket tube which contains propellant powder and constitutes a propulsive motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such rockets are known, which have a nose fuse and which give off the smoke forwardly upon impact, in that the fuse creates a hole in the nose head and ignites the smoke composition. Such a rocket is expensive to manufacture, and a drawback is that if the rocket hits for instance deep snow or another mass and penetrates into it, the development of smoke may terminate.